Pink Penguin Goo
by Loved by Pyramus
Summary: Two words: Complete Chaos... RR It's pretty short now but I'm going to try to update soon.
1. My Microwave!

FLYING PENGUINS OF DOOM!!!   
  
While watching the news, and trying to ignore the many multi-colored penguins falling from the sky outside his window, Yusuke noticed a strange bulliton. "Hello, this is Fred Darrekson with your weather report! Today's forecast, FLYING PENGUINS OF DOOM!!! They'll kill us ALL man!!!" The ancorman screamed and ran off, throwing papers around ramdomly. Yusuke turned off the TV. "See, now that's why I don't trust the weather." He said before throwing on a slicker, boots, penguin spray, and a penguin proof hat. He had no idea where he GOT the hat or penguin spray (or even why) but he had it so just don't ask questions.   
  
He walked over to Kurama's house slowly and (carefully avoiding all obsticles, such as penguin puddles, singing furbies, fireworks, etc...) let himself in. Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei were in the living room staring at a puddle of pink goo. It was twitching. "What the hell is that?" Yusuke asked. Kurama looked over at him. "Hiei nuked a penguin." He said slowly, blinking as if he didn't really believe it. "Ah! It blinked at me!!!" Kuwabara cried and fell backwards. He landed on his head. "Ouch..." "Nuked? Like, microwave?" Yusuke asked. "Yes. Like a microwave. A dead microwave." Kurama said. If he blinked much more I'm sure his pretty eyes would fall right out.   
  
"Oh." Yusuke said. "Hey, don't I owe you a birthday present?" He added. "Yes. Yes you do." Kurama said. Yusuke extracted a microwave from his back pocket and handed it to Kurama. "Happy Birthday." "How'd you get a MICROWAVE in your BACK POCKET!? I mean, not that I'm not grateful but, HOW!?" He asked, mouth gapping. Yusuke grinned, "I dunno." Kurama face faulted and then straitened himself. "I give up. Everything's topsy turvy today..."   
  
"Topsy tipsy topsy turvy,   
  
Like a man who's name is Shirley,   
  
Right is Wrong and Down is Up   
  
Penguins fly and ducks ask 'sup?   
  
The world is backwords and a day-  
  
Can make the whole world crumble 'way--"   
  
Yusuke slapped a hand over Kuwabara's face. "STOP SINGING. Now." He said. "Aww..." Kuwabara looked quite sad. (He's an oaf, but you know he's still loveable. Personally, I'm a Hiei fan though.) Hiei was sitting on the floor, staring at the pink goo. He poked it with his katana a bit. It did a funny wrinkle thing and made a 'coo' sound. Suddenly, (scared by the unkillable pink blob) he took his katana and stapped the thing many times. "DIE DARN YOU!!!" He cried.   
  
~*~   
  
Should I keep going? Is it even any good!? TELL ME!!!   
  
Akurei  
  
~*~ 


	2. FLOG?

Flying Penguins Of Doom   
  
Part II  
  
FIRE!!!   
  
After about 5 minutes of screaming, stabbing, 'coo'ing, and other random havoc; Kurama FINALLY managed to convince Hiei that no, it could not hurt him and yes, he was sure it was either dead or in extreme pain. These two things seemed to calm Hiei down somewhat; however, he still sat staring at it while rubbing the sharp blade of his katana with his calussed thumbs. If the pink blob of what was once a penguin was actually scared by the little demon then Kurama couldn't blame him and felt sorry for the poor thing.   
  
Kurama heard a knock at the door and quickly answered it. Two men in uniforms similar to the police stood there holding out badges reading "CPSERC". "Hello, we're from the Conserving the Penguin Species, Enviornment, and Rights Council; a new legislative and judicial branch. If you'll please just stand still while we aprehend and flog you, this will all go smoothly." One of the guys answered. Kurama's eyes bugged out. The other guy walked past Kurama and into the house wheeling a mini stretcher along with him. He stopped at the blob and somehow managed to place it on the stretcher. He turned to his friend. "It looks like another blender incident." He said calmly. "Microwave." Yusuke corrected him. "Oh, that's new." He said calmly and left the house with the stretcher and penguin blob.   
  
"You-you're going to flog me!? For what!?" Kurama demanded. "Flog? Is that some fancy term for arresting someone?" Kuwabara asked. "No, flog is a verb; it litterally means to whip, lash, beat, or thrash a person." Kurama said calmly. "Great. Why?" Yusuke asked. "The owner of this apartment, Mr. Minamino Kurama, is on trial for assault, attempted murder, melting, the jabbing of sharp objects, and emotional distress." He read off of a report formally. "WHAT!? But I didn't do anything!!!" He cried. "According to the law of ownership, passed last week, the owner of the property the client in our juristiction was assaulted on is held responcible for any actions of violence on that client, albeit from themselves or others." He said in a monotone. Kurama was fuming. "WHAT!? That makes no sence! I demand a trial!" Kurama cried. The guy, Bob according to his name tag, just shrugged.   
  
"Order! Order!" The judge banged her gavel down on the large... thing. The Baliff walked out with a notepad. He started taking down various food orders. Within seconds the food appeared in front of the orderer. Yusuke turned to Hiei. "How did we get here?" He asked. "I don't know; now shut up and let me eat my sweet snow." Hiei responded quickly and started eating his sweet treat. Yusuke sighed. "I'll go with it." He muttered.   
  
~*~   
  
HELP ME!!! I NEED HELP!!! I've got a good idea, but I need suggestions for random crazyness that might occur in court, or not. Dancing hamsters can come in singing 'I'm a Yankee Doodle Dandy' for all I care, just be creative! Thanks!   
  
Akurei 


End file.
